Finding You Keeping You
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Where's the proof,time heals all wounds,when it claims to tear him apart,as one finds once again,the one who was taken from the Feudal Era,and finding that she doesn't recall.Even worse,Naraku is among them now,when he was supposed to be dead, or is he?
1. Chapter 1

Finding You , Keeping You

~ Chapter One ~

Exotic Trance

By Inuyashas Youkai

Authors note: No, I don't yet have the doggie boy one a leash , so proceed with your own precautions .. I would like to thank everyone for the generous support in all my stories , because I am most grateful for it ..

Also , this particular fic I would like to dedicate to a dear friend actually one I have known for quite some time, and hope to claim his friendship for a time more. We started as some might say as childhood sweethearts , my first in middle school , and continued from there friends , as it now stands I have recently lost contact with him , sadly . Indeed I miss him alot , and hope that he is okay , so without further ado .. Chris , this story is all for you , as been thinking of you more and more as of late , in hopes that you are doing alright , and I will undoubtably hear from you soon ..

~Daisuki~

Finding You , Keeping You

~ Chapter One ~

Exotic Trance

Pulsing , and sporatic vibrations sprung from the walls , bouncing off abruptly , crashing to met the same from the floors , as the pounding beats from up above , made the sweaty bodies, who posessed listening ears , to obediantly sway. It was always this way , the dark , and the deep mist combined with the sultry symphony , would create the most tantic movements to fall from the most nimble creatures , as it would follow what the inner expanse of the room demanded. Although the one with decieving violet eyes , had caught a mere sight of a human , and one he didn't quite expect, as it was someone the man was sure his eyes recognized , if only slightly.

In the middle of the room was the silken curves of a woman , who upon coming to the look in her eyes , reminded him of a girl he once knew , but still here this woman was, and regardless of who this woman claimed to be that the fact remained to be seen , his senses didnt lie. At the time the male himself didn't allow himself to act, at least not yet, and from his lessons over the centuries , as a lot of them had been from the very person that he was just intent on watching , but that didn't stop the nagging questions which had been forming since the moment his eyes laid upon her. To him, it still seemed to be quite a rather great shock to see her here like this , as it had been such a long time since the last time her presence was allowed in his , and this abrupt experiance was one that it wasn't certain if it could be readied for .

The woman had indeed changed from the distinct , tho far past memories that was kept within the vast reaches of the gazer's recollections, and so much in fact that the only thing that had gave him the clue that it was her , was not only her slightly distorted scent ,or that the tired gaze that had permeated into her once lively eyes , but was a certain look that somehow spoke louder than words when her chocolate orbs did softly scan over his direction. It wasn't one of recognition , or surprise , hell love would be welcome at the time , but no , not even pain leaked out from her blank stare , and the only emotion that carried into her eyes was nothing . Absolutely nothing.

' Kagome?'

The music changed directions in tempo , and so did the movements , as this one was more rapid in its precession , but this time the tempting figure with the following tasty shadows was no longer dancing alone . It had appeared that another soon joined her from within one of the dark corners of the room, but while she moved against the thin sheet of red satin , with black silk entertwining in the middle of her essemble , as greedy fingertips quickly grazed upon heated flesh, then almost immediately , one's orbs, bleeding flames behind his hidden fasod spoke of a jealous rage. Abeit unfair, yes indeed had been so long since those long days had past , that he could have , though he didn't , but did the man with the angry , possessive stare give a damn ?

No ..

Actually , the male did not give a flying fuck ! If it was true , being the one dancing in front of him was really her , than she was his ,and this time no one would stop him from getting what he had for some time now desired.

Once the music faded , and another slowly claimed it place with vigor , the male watching soon made his way to the crowds , and before anyone could yet stand his way clasped his hand over hers . Afterwards without pause, the male then pulled her near , dancing hungrily close to her body , with his lips lightly touching her earlobe when his words fell away from his lips.

"I found you ..."

Although , her reaction was to him somewhat expected because of the way he did look to her now , but not why it was true, and unfortunately for him it wasn't the reason the male had once thought, for the very time that he had pulled her off the floor into one of the more private areas , did he unveil his true identity two things happened.

One : The girl screamed

Two : The male in question quickly had a flock of people surround them ..

Oddly enough , out of those , one 's voice snaked it's way into the small area from where all of them stood , and that one sound continuously began to make his skin crawl , as well as his stomach dropping into his legs, for he knew without looking , who that voice belonged too. Though how , or why this was , the male didn't have a blasted clue , which made things to be undeniably worse.

It was Naraku ..

Or at the very least something very close to being apart of the sneaky bastard.

Thereafter , once it was all said and done , the male who had only the intention of reconnecting to his long lost was quickly asked to leave with a slap to the wrist warning him not to return , and make a scene . So , the male did the very next best thing , he waited . Yep, indeed sat and waited hidden high within a nearby tree, which of course was done so very carefully because at the time it had been a very long time since he had the reason to do so , just waiting for the slight change for him to approach the woman , without all the damn interruptions.

While in his perch , the male pondered as to the reasons why , or how what had occured been so , but as it seemed with the growing snarl escaping with frustration , he came up with nothing to explain the reasons for this result to have happened. It was certain that the Kagome he knew , and the one just now were totally different people , rightfully so , but why did she fear him, as she didn't know that he would'nt hurt her. Didn't she remember?

Evidently not ..

The male's musings were suddenly cut off , as he noticed the last person come out to wait at the nearby bus stop , which was a block away from where the place was down another street , as then and there was decided that he would make his move. Swiftly leaping from tree to tree steadily , but carefully , then jumping out from one of them in front of her , so he wouldn't scare her , and with gentle words pleaded with her not to scream ..

" Kagome, its okay .. I am not going to hurt you , okay ? J Just please don't scream .."The male waved his hands outwards , and while softly commanding her at the sight of the womans gasp .

" H-how do you know my name ? Do I know you from somewhere? Have we met ?" The visably shaken woman spoke with the small broken voice of a mere child about to be punished ..

"Because I know you, Yes, and Yes.. Along time ago .."

"Oh , um .. I am sorry , but who are you , and why is it that I don't recall ? Where we close ?"

"We can talk all you want , but don't you want to maybe get out of the cold , maybe go in someplace warm , first? I promise , your safe with me .. Would you like a ride while we discuss things?"

"First answer my question, if I am as safe as you say , and that I should trust you then give me what I want .. "

" Fine ! Look , like I said it was a long time ago , at least for me , but for you maybe a year tops.. I don't know why it is you don't remember , but if you want I can help you find out . Yes , we were close .. Can we leave it at that , wench ! I don't want you to freak out on me anymore than you are , okay ?"

A shiver ran down the woman's spine , as the words burst from his lips , especially with the much disliked petname that he felt she needed at this point. Within her mind , the biggest thought was , could this man be stupid , as to gaining a womans trust with distasteful name calling, but somehow his words , though not knowing how , made her feel in a way safe with him ..

" Very well, um .. Do you have a car , or are you waiting for the bus too?"

" How far do ya wanna go ?"

" To my apartment , actually its not to far away from here ..Would you mind ?"

" Follow me .." The male took her by the hand , and led her around the corner where it was even a deader street than the one the bustop was ..

"Okay , um .. Where did you park ?" The woman responded ..

" Alright , hop on .." The male had spoken once in a position where he was squatted before her in a pair of tan Khakis , and black button up , with no shoes , as those along with his socks were discarded next to where they stood , but even though his back was turned , he could feel her hesitation, before her words..

" Um , who did you say I was to you ?"The woman said hesitantly , as her actions spoke the same while climbing upon his back ..

"My wife ..." The male responded just as quickly , but softly spoken, and tightened his hold upon her thighs to prevent her escaping , until she heard him out, then took off into the night sky..

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Finding You , Keeping You

~ Chapter Two~

Telling Of The Way We Were

By Inuyashas Youkai

The woman after they had taken off had long before ceased her squirming to be released but most likely because from fear of being dropped from such far heights above the ground , although he did in fact feel that of her body tense when the words past his lips , as to say who she was to him. Traveling quickly through the air , as Inuyasha listened to the directions given towards the apartment of hers, with the use of his concealed hanyou ears. A short time later finding that they were in fact in front of a shady looking apartment building , and although normally this wouldn't have mattered , but it held a certain evil aura about it , as if there was a particular presence only waiting for them when they entered said apartment .

Therefore with this in mind , Inuyasha had taken her to the side of the building , and explained to her that there was something very dangerous lurking within this building , as well as informing her that it would be better that they would continue their conversation elsewhere, and because that his place was out of the question at this point , the hanyou offered to pay for a hotel room with separate beds. At first she must have thought it as odd because of the expression on her face , then voiced her curiosity on why it was that they didn't go to his place, and even though it would have seemed like a good idea , but it wouldn't until they found why it was that she could not remember that she was his wife , or chosen mate. Although it wasn't something that Inuyasha couldn't outwardly express to her , without looking like a insensitive slime ball , so he gave the most obvious reason one could give ..

"Well , normally I would invite you to my place, but at the moment I am not even staying there because it at the time is getting fumigated for rats .."

Yes , I know .. It wasn't the most charming reason , but one all the same , and it got her to reluctantly agree, even if she didn't like the circumstances.

"Rats huh? Okay , well than I guess we'll go there , but no funny business dear hubby.."

"Yea , huge one's ... I Wouldn't dream of it , my sexy wife.."

Dream of it no.. Continuously think about it , after so long ?

Hell Yes! But this she would never know at least, not yet..

Once we had gotten to the quaint hotel room on the fourth floor , we settled in , and I ordered take out . She went to the restroom to bathe, and change from her work clothes while I waited for the meal we would soon partake in together in almost a decade , at least for me ..For me it was like with the exception of not having the memories , Kagome had been the exact same as he remembered , down to her love for baths. When the doorbell rang , I left to answer it and pay for the food that finally arrived, and then to come back to find my wife sitting out on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest to cover up , but she couldn't hide the way her long legs meeting her luscious hips in the sweat-short cut offs, and the way her breast pressed up against her knees seemed to push out of her skinny strapped top and say hello.

A picture screaming perfection , and one that almost demanded me to take her as I had once before , my mouth had to be agape , drooling , but as I was holding the food griping tightly because of what the image was only making me want to do , at least I had the excuse that it was that I was extremely starved to be a acceptable excuse instead of the not so pure thoughts that were lingering inside , searing themselves into my skull. Thankfully , it was her voice sounding almost like a yell to gain his attention to destroy the rather scandalous actions that were just begging to come out from under the surface , instead of her faint whispers to do so, because then Inuyasha would have lost it ..

"Inuyasha !"Kagome yelled after about the third time trying to break the dazed expression that he was currently expressing, seemingly towards her but it could've been the food.

"Yea..!" Inuyasha answered slightly , hesitant.

"Is something wrong , or can we eat ?"Kagome looked at him oddly ..

"Sure , here .." Inuyasha said softly before handing the one that was hers to her , which happened to be some oden , something he hoped she'd still liked from before.

"Nice choice, Inuyasha .. I would ask how you knew ,but you already told me .. Although I don't see how it could be possible if I can't remember it , how can I forget my own wedding ?"

"I don't know , but what do you remember from about a year or two ago.."

"Not much different from what I been doing now except I was going to school on top of it , but I graduated early because I tested out because I was getting bored .. "

"You mother ?"Inuyasha then asked curious , trying to find something he didn't know that seemed out of the ordinary, because he knew that she tested out just not for the reasons she gave.

"I don't know .." Kagome shrugged shoveling another spoonful of oden into her pert rosy lips which he had to look downward before a certain member rose to the occasion.

"What do you mean you don't know , you don't know where she is , or you can't remember her.."Inuyasha said following her lips , to that of her neck where the shimmer of his mark still remained .

"Both , its been so long since I have seen her last that I am not sure what she even looks like anymore .. How do you even remember her ? I haven't seen her since I was , well it was a long time , and much longer than a few years ..How is it that we are even married when I don't even recall ever meeting you before tonight ?" Kagome said as her head began to pound ..

"Simple , stand up .."

"What ?"

"Stand up a second , and I'll show you .. I promise I'll be good princess, just do it .."The now unveiled hanyou stated kindly , as he stood , and inviting her to join him.

Kagome ,had slowly stood up as he requested although it didn't change the look of utter confusion, or distrust that seemed to be plastered upon her face , especially seeing him come to stand behind her. As Inuyasha gently lifted to push back her hair feeling his fingers simply graze along the length of her neck , Kagome uncontrollably shivered with a strange emotion pooling down between that of her thighs. His hot breath blew across one spot of her neck , almost bringing her down immediately to her knees in unknown desire for the one who was currently reeking havoc upon her poor confused , but wanting body. Her scent alone was driving him absolutely mad , as his lips came to softly brush alongside that of her mark upon the side of her neck , quickly catching her as she moaned unwantingly , knees when her knees buckled.

"See, this only proves of what you are , Kagome .. You can't resist me can you , and it all has to do with this little mark ,right... " Inuyasha spoke hotly upon the mark , and paused for a prolonged moment before grasping the little part of skin containing the silvery mark, sucking on it lightly .. then whispering slowly at the same time..

"Here.."

"Ahhh ... Your an asshole , ya know that ...?"

"No, I am merely speaking truth , and we can't forget about this now can we ..?" Pausing then pulling away from her neck to lift her left hand in his up towards his lips , and kiss it lightly before taking a hold of one finger and nibbling on the place where a light outline was seen on her ring finger, then pulling it into his mouth , sucking it lightly, causing her to lift up her hand and grab a hold of one of his ears to rub sensually upon them .

"You certainly know what I like , don't ya babe..."Inuyasha , having lost the will to refrain too lightly reached up with his other hand from behind , grasping a hold of her breasts , squeezing them , and the other holding her hips , while his hips uncontrollably bucked before pushing her on the couch , pinning her with a heated glare, and his dick was painfully hard pushing tightly against his pants , panting heavily , the hanyou answered her confused eyes.

Leaning over her , with either hand on the side of her face Inuyasha spoke" Even though I would just love to devour every bit of you mate , but not until , as painful as it is to stop this , but I won't take you until you remember whom it is you are to me, Kagome .. I won't go any further with you until you know, yourself that you are my wife ..I can't do that , and live with myself otherwise.."

Seeing the tears within those chocolate eyes of hers , and Kagome seemingly looking as though that she couldn't yet find the words to speak , Inuyasha quickly pulled her close , while sitting on the couch , then whispered what he could to comfort her..

" Kagome, don't even think that I don't want this for a minute , but I want more than a one night thing .. I want forever , like I had when I took you as mine .. Okay ? I know that all of this is awkward , and I can tell that without you remembering , your scared , but I am not going anywhere , together we'll figure it out .."

" Maybe if had something to remind me , I might start to remember things , and I am sorry that I don't if it is what you are suggesting in fact the truth.."

"Well .. If I was certain that you wouldn't freak out on me , I would take you home back to our house , but you would have to promise me , and of course keep that promise if I was still going too.."

"I thought your house had a large rat problem ?" Kagome said slyly ..

"Well?" Inuyasha drug out hesitantly ..

"You were lying !"

"Look , I didn't want you to freak out on me okay ..I mean before all of this , and hell, even now how would you feel to see pictures of you , and us , covering close to every little bit of walls in the place! Hmmm?"

"Understandable , but what about now ? I am only curious to see if I can help kill your rat population , and if helps to prove anything that your saying well, it can only help right?"

"Smart ass!"Inuyasha teased pushing her back a little bit.

"Better than being a dumb one !"

"Hey I resent that ! The only times that I - " This time being interupted by a pair of lips effectively shutting him up quickly then pulling away once a moan was heard..

"I was only trying to shut you up , and well its looked like it would work ! Besides I am willing to listen , and learn if you would be willing to teach me ?"

"That's because it does normally , on you! Depends on what you want to be taught my dear wife, of course I will teach you , but I think you after so much time should already know .." Inuyasha naughtily teased.

"Pervert !"Kagome chastised with a light punch to the shoulder ..

"Urg ! Let's go then Kagome , ya know the rats at our house don't kill themselves."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Finding You , Keeping You

~ Chapter Three ~

A Trip Down A Once Forgotten Memory Lane

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Recap ~

_"Well .. If I was certain that you wouldn't freak out on me , I would take you home back to our house , but you would have to promise me , and of course keep that promise if I was still going too.."_

_"I thought your house had a large rat problem ?" Kagome said slyly .._

_"Well?" Inuyasha drug out hesitantly .._

_"You were lying !"_

_"Look , I didn't want you to freak out on me okay ..I mean before all of this , and hell, even now how would you feel to see pictures of you , and us , covering close to every little bit of walls in the place! Hmmm?"_

_"Understandable , but what about now ? I am only curious to see if I can help kill your rat population , and if helps to prove anything that your saying well, it can only help right?"_

_"Smart ass!"Inuyasha teased pushing her back a little bit._

_"Better than being a dumb one !"_

_"Hey I resent that ! The only times that I - " This time being interrupted by a pair of lips effectively shutting him up quickly then pulling away once a moan was heard.._

_"I was only trying to shut you up , and well its looked like it would work ! Besides I am willing to listen , and learn if you would be willing to teach me ?"_

_"That's because it does normally , on you! Depends on what you want to be taught my dear wife, of course I will teach you , but I think you after so much time should already know .." Inuyasha naughtily teased. _

_"Pervert !"Kagome chastised with a light punch to the shoulder .._

_"Urg ! Let's go then Kagome , ya know the rats at our house don't kill themselves."_

~ At Present ~

Lowering himself once both were ready , so that she could get on him , piggyback, and then walked with her weigh wrapped tightly around him until he found that of a open window down the hall of the second floor , two floors down seeing as they took the stairs , and the now cloaked hanyou trying to make her scream as he pivoted his body to catapault them to the next set of stairs when the breeze from the lower floor hit his ears , making him stop then to leap out of the chosen floor window. Once outside leapt into the city lit skies , and into the trees towards the place that one day he had hoped they could call their own seeing as he had built the house for her , even though she had not seen it because when he finally found her Kagome didn't remember him or the fact that they were married..

"Are you having fun , Kagome ..?"

"Yep , I can't remember the last time that I felt so free!"

"Yea making you scream happily is the highlight of my existence , let me tell ya !"

"Were you always this buried in the gutter ?"

"Nope ! Just within the last so many years , you get tired of being so effing serious all the time , and being around the monk didn't help any .."

"The monk?"

"Yeah , Miroku ... But you'll see what I mean when I bring you home.."

"Have I ever been to this house of ours ?"

" No unfortunately, you have not , only because when I finally found you again , come to find out you don't remember anything.."

"Sorry .."

"Don't worry about it , it wasn't your fault ..I should've found a way to get you sooner , and if I could've believe me I would have , it would have been much better for the both of us , trust me.. Now were almost there , just know that I do have a dog ,and a roomate , but he won't mind actually Miroku has been wondering about you too, maybe even the pervert can be finally be used for something.

"Okay.."

Soon , Inuyasha stopped setting her down in front of a large house in the middle of nowhere, then took her hand , and led her to the front door . Unlocking it, announcing himself before a rather large Husky , Chow mix came running to the front door followed by another male appearing as though he had only awaken when they arrived.

"Heya buddy , how ya doing ...Hey Roku..."Inuyasha greeted walking towards the kitchen , while pulling a nervous Kagome behind.

"Hey Yasha , hey wait up that isn't who I think it is , is it ?"

"Oh yea , Kagome this is the pervert Miroku , and you remember Kagome don't you pervie ?"

With eyes that would eventually pop out of his scrawny head if continued spoke, Kagome- sama is that really you !" Miroku then pulled her into a awkward hug as the girl only stood there looking at Inuyasha for help .

Once he caught on , the hanyou suddenly pulled her from Miroku's embrace , then explained.." Stupid pervert , she doesn't remember dammit , don't go and scare the poor thing .."

"What , she doesn't remember anything ?"

"Nada , and I couldn't tell you why , but I am gonna find out . I can almost bet that it has something to do with that boss of hers, Naraku .. "

"Naraku , as in the Naraku from before .. ?"

"The very same , but he's different with the same feeling you get when he is close though like before, thing is I don't know how he was able to even get that close to her without a fight to be able to do anything that he has to her.."

"I am still here you guys .."

"Sorry , I don't mean to exclude you but I was trying to catch him up since I was with you the whole time since I found you .." Inuyasha comforted kissing her on the back of the head ..

"So what now ?" Miroku questioned..

"I wanted to bring Kagome back here to show her some of our pictures , and the ones with all of us that she took , hopefully with that and some light discussion maybe it may spark something , maybe not , but I figure we have to start somewhere . It couldn't hurt either way , especially since this time since I found her I am keeping her.."

"Should I invite Sango over? Maybe she could help seeing that they had spent son much time together?" Miroku asked leaning against the entryway into the kitchen eating a apple.

"Yea , if you two can keep your hands off of each other to keep anything done ?" Inuyasha smirked ..then asked " Kagome , ya want anything ?"

"Just water , if you have it ?"

"Sure , here .. You ready to start?" Inuyasha reached into the fridge grabbed a couple , then a couple beers for him and Roku before handing it to everyone , then pulling her into the living room..

" As ready as I am going to be .."

"Okay , now I wasn't kidding I have pictures plastered over the walls throughout this whole place , it made it manageable to go day to day until I found you..I am going to let you look and we'll be right behind you if you have any questions to answer them the best we can about the pictures you took . Plus if you want more , I have tons of albums too .. the one in my room you'd have to wait till later cause I ain't sharing those with anyone but you.." Inuyasha told as he led her towards a nearby wall with the whole thing covered in pictures from the life she supposedly forgotten ..

"What about this one ?" Kagome pointed to one that seemed as the two were screaming at each other..

Laughing at the first choice she had made from all the other one's, he then explained " Figures you would ask about that one. That one was taken in the present by a mishap helped out with your brother Souta . I had came back to bring your ass back , and well lets just say that it turned into a screaming match just because I believed that the photo booth was going to attack you .. I didn't know any better than because where you found me originally was quite different from the time you had came from.."

"Were we always screaming at each other, and what do you mean different times?"

"Um , no we weren't always that way , but at first I think it was kinda like a game with us in the begining .. When you found me , you had come from a path through a well that was within a shrine you had once lived , and that was like 500 years in the past .. I don't want to overwhelm you with everything so I will only tell a little bit because that was just the start of what would be a beautiful friendship , and later a pretty awesome relationship once I got my head out of my ass .."

"And this ?" Kagome asked nodding in agreement for what she was being told .

"That Kagome-sama was taken by our kit , well your kit actually his name is Shippo, and shown in the picture is what would used to happen in result of those screaming matches. With one word you would send him face down to eat dirt " Miroku chuckled , and Inuyasha smiled fondly while feeling a shiver run down his spine.

"This one ? Curious , what word was it ?" Kagome smiled evilly looking at a large picture with both of them smiling, and she was wearing white .

"The word was s-"

"Hell no Miroku don't you even dare , or I promise you I will bring out Tetsuseiga , and sharpen it blade on your head ! Buddha knows it needs it after all these years .. Kagome, that was a picture of our wedding that we had once that I marked you as mine , before our wedding night , and I must say you shocked the fuck out of me that night .. I won't be making that mistake again thinking that your Miss innocent again , hell you even taught me a thing or two reading those naughty magazines of yours.." Inuyasha teased , pulling her close with her back against his chest , as she looked the one wall off pictures , and before she left his embrace for something caught her eye on the other wall.

Looking at the portrait that had her attention , then shaking his head while she was running her fingers along that of their faces, it was a picture of all of them dressed up in odd clothes , and seemingly a much different place than the last , or time for that matter..

"Kagome , that was our party once we defeated Naraku, and our engagement celebration in one with Miroku's and Sango's ..Hell if anyone would have told me about how Sake would effected youkai I probably would have started sooner.."Inuyasha smirked, then as he thought of what followed his face fell , and so did his mood.

" Why is that ?" Kagome started before seeing the saddened expression upon his face asked.." What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Nothing , Kagome .. Don't worry about it I'll be fine .. Hey I am going to change I'll be back.."

Once he left , Kagome looked towards the other male Miroku , and decided to ask him because he had shared the same look as Inuyasha " Hey what happened it was all happiness , and jokes, now everyone is glum , why?"

When Miroku had started to stumble over his words to answer, Inuyasha returned saying for him to let Sango inside before a knock was heard , and then taking her hand the pulling them into another room , his room ,saying that they'd be back . Once they had entered , and Inuyasha had then closed the door behind them , pulling her close, speaking into her hair in a pained voice..

" That night when I took you as mine , after the party , and the wedding, it had to be the most happiest moment of my life .. The sake made sure of that , turns out it is quite an aphrodisiac for demons , but then.. In the days following it was requested that you finally finish what you came their to do so that another could be set free , and be at peace . If I would have known what I know now you would've never have went near that jewel again.."

TBC...


End file.
